


Water on Stone

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent visits Claudia when her father decides she belongs in the Water Prison.  Warning for child abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water on Stone

Vincent ran up the spiral staircase, giving Andrew DeSalvo a vicious glare that sent the man scuttling back into the shadows. On the third floor Vincent stopped, panting, to knock on a door. After a minute he began to shout. 

“It’s me, damn it, open up.”

After another moment’s wait the door opened a crack and Claudia peered out.

“This place is for the orphans, the bad ones, not the likes of you,” he began. But she just shook her head and waved to silence him.

“Stop it. I had to listen to him. Anyway, he won’t come get me here.”

Vincent marched into the tiny stone room, covering his nose at the wet stench. “What the hell happened to your arm?” he asked. 

Claudia drew her arm, wrapped in a filthy bandage, closer to her. “I’m all right.” She sat down on the narrow stained bed. He sat next to her. When he grabbed her hand and she cried out sharply. 

“It’s probably broken, for heaven’s sake. You need to get out of town and go to the hospital,” he insisted. “I’ll drive you, come on.”

“If I leave he’ll punish me,” she said. “If I last out the week, he’ll be pleased and leave me alone for a while.”

“You’ll never last a week in this place, Claudia. Do you even know what those holes in the floor are for? Do you know what’s in the food?”

“I’m not planning on eating anything,” she said, pursing her lips shut.

“And then you’ll die. You’re only human.” Vincent drew a bag from behind his back. “I brought some bread and fruit for you.”

“Because you knew I wouldn’t leave.”

“I meant for you to eat it in the car,” he said irritably. “And you still will, if you just let me take you to the—“

“It’s not worth what he would do to me,” she stated simply.

“You’re almost sixteen years old. When are you going to stand up to him?” he asked.

“Stand up to him?” she said, rising from the stained bed and putting her left hand on her hip, her right still dangling heavily. “Do you think it’s that simple?”

“No. I don’t know. What did you even do this time?” asked Vincent, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t know either. I was praying, but not with the proper intention. Something like that.” She sat back down and cradled her arm.

“I wish I could kill him,” he muttered.

“Don’t say such things,” Claudia said.

“Why, do we suddenly disapprove of a bit of sacrifice around here?”

“Stop being sacriligeous. He’s my father.”

“He’s no father, Claudia.” Vincent pulled something from the bag. “Here, at least have something to settle your stomach.”

She shook her head. “I’m not supposed to eat. It’s part of my punishment.”

He held the fruit to her lips. “It’s just a damn grape. Open your mouth.”

She stared at him for a moment, then took the grape between her teeth and began to chew it. After a moment he tore a small piece of bread and put it in her mouth as well.

“I’m not a baby bird,” she muttered.

“Then damn well eat,” he said, shoving the bag at her. She stared at it and drew out another grape.

“There’s water in there too. Don’t drink the stuff here.” He watched as a leech crawled up the wall. “I’ll bring you some more tomorrow.”

“You’ll get in trouble for coming here,” Claudia said.

Still not looking at her face, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “They can’t get me in trouble.”

“You should leave anyway,” she said, sipping at the water bottle.

He sighed and then turned to press his forehead against hers for a moment. “Not yet,” he said softly. 

Claudia pulled away from him but took more food from the bag. A scream sounded somewhere in the prison, but Vincent looked at the wall again and tried not to think.


End file.
